


Even In The Worst Times

by parkshan820



Series: Halex Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Halex, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Stuck in a elevator, mcsummers - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: “You know, this is not how I see us celebrating our fifth year anniversary.” Alex says pursing his lips.Hank grunts as he sits down. “Neither did I, this was not the plan I promise you.” He says apologetic. “I would hope you didn’t plan the elevator shutting down.” He says sarcastically and Hank punches his arm. “Ow! What was that for!?”





	Even In The Worst Times

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another drabble that I posted on tumblr yesterday! 
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> I thank to thank parkkrys for beta reading this small drabble for me!

_**Even In The Worst Times:** _

“You know, this is not how I see us celebrating our fifth year anniversary.” Alex says pursing his lips. 

Hank grunts as he sits down. “Neither did I, this was not the plan I promise you.” He says apologetic. “I would hope you didn’t plan the elevator shutting down.” He says sarcastically and Hank punches his arm. “Ow! What was that for!?” 

“Stop being a brat.” He says and Alex huffs. The brunet understood, it was getting hot inside the elevator and they have already been waiting for three hours for the maintenance guys to get them out. Hank had good plans too, he loves spoiling Alex and today was going to be great and for both of them to have fun today but of course, life had other plans. They got onto the elevator to go to the lobby and they were about halfway there when the lift jerks and squeals to a stop and the lights flickered off. 

“It’s official, I’m never taking elevators again.” Alex grumbles and Hank sits down beside him. “Well at least we have service on our phones.” He says, hoping to cheer up the blond’s mood and he winces at the glare he got in return. They spend the next few minutes in silence before the blond sighs and places his head onto his shoulder. “I love you.” He says suddenly and Hank smiles into the golden hair as he pulls him closer. “I love you too.” He replies and Alex’s arms tighten around him. He frowns and goes to pull away when he hears him sniffle but Alex’s only tightens his arms to the point where it was almost painful. “Alex? Honey what’s wrong?” He asks and the blond lets out a shuddering breath. 

“Just tired.” He tries to lie but Hank knows him too well. Alex refuses to look him in the eye when he lies. He only ever does it to Hank because the blond believes that relationships work if you speak honestly and hates it when he has to lie to him. 

“I’ll let that one slide, do you want to try again and tell me what’s going on?” He asks. Alex sighs defeated when he finally lets go and leans back. “Are you going to break up with me?” He asks and Hank jerks back. How did Alex get that idea into his head? Hank would never do that in a million years. “No, no baby. Why would you think about that? I love you.” He says as he cups Alex’s cheek and stares into his blue eyes. 

“I’ve just noticed that when you have time off, you spend it with your friends instead of me. I can barely remember the last time it was just us. I guess I just convinced myself that you were getting annoyed with me.” He says and Hank wants to kick himself. 

No, he’s just been busy asking his friends for help. It’s been a wonderful five years with Alex and Hank knew deep down that he wants to spend the rest of his life with him. So, he was mostly with Raven and Charles to go visit different jewelry stores to find the perfect ring that fits Alex. “Oh sweetheart, I’m so sorry. I was asking Raven and Charles for help with something, I didn’t realize that I was hurting the most important person to me. Alex I don’t want to break up with you, I want to do the opposite of that. I wanted to ask if you want to take the next step with me.” He says and Alex gives him a confused look. 

“Like what? We already moved in together two years ago, what else is there?” He asks and the brunet chuckles at his boyfriend. “The heat in this elevator must be getting to you.” He teases playfully and Alex narrows his eyes at him. “I never imagine to do this in a broken elevator where we’ve already been stuck in here for three hours but at least the story in the future will be funny.” He says before reaching into his pocket and grabbing the small box.

“Hank, what are you doing? Is that what I think it is?” Alex asks, shock and nervousness evident in those beautiful wide eyes of his. “Yes darling, it is. I was planning this to be more romantic but hey, I’ll just improvise. I would also probably do a big long speech about how much I love you but you already know how much I love you so why bother repeating myself a million times.” He says and Alex giggles as tears fill his eyes. Hank holds up the box and he opens it to reveal a beautiful golden ring with a small diamond sitting in the middle. 

Hank knows that Alex hates it when they spend so much on a gift for him. The blond was very simple and he refuses for his friends to spend more than forty dollars on a gift for him. It just makes him feel guilty that people spent so much money on him and makes him feel like he has to pay them back in a way. Whether that was by taking them somewhere nice, or just ding something very nice by doing favors for them even if Alex doesn’t want to. Hank hopes that Alex will make an exception for this gift because Hank didn’t care how expensive it was, it was the best to make this beautiful human being in front of him happy. 

“Alex, will you marry me?” He asks and the blond tares at the box in his hand for a few tense seconds before a smile appears. It was one of those smiles that shows teeth and everything that only seems reserved for him. It tells Hank in a way that Hank was the only person in this huge world that can make him truly happy. “Of course, yes.” He says and Hank lets out a relieved sigh before taking his left hand and placing the ring onto his finger. 

Alex grabs his shoulders and yanks him into a kiss. Hank pulls him even closer as his heart beat faster at the thought of Alex married to him. Hank was the luckiest man in the world, the blond could literally choose anyone he wants and he chose him out of everyone else. 

A throat clears and they quickly part before looking at the maintenance workers. When did the doors open? “You can come out now.” A man says and Hank scrambles up quickly before helping Alex stand up. “Congratulations by the way, you two seem like a nice couple, please enjoy the rest of the day.” He says and Hank could feel his cheeks burn as he nods at him before they both hurry along and dodge into the stairway. 

“Did that really just happen?” Alex asks and they both look at each other before dissolving into giggles. 

Yeah, Hank couldn’t wait until he was married to the love of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've read a lot of marriage proposals and they are usually at a resturant, or at the beach, etc. And I want it to be different this time. As I was thinking of this, I was watching a movie and these two actors are stuck in an elevator and I was like "Oh my gawd, my not in an elevator where they're stuck!" 
> 
> And this was born.


End file.
